Family Issues
by SC-Bradley
Summary: After 15 years he dared to come back, and Rouge is not surewhat to think. Hopefully the story's better then the summary . Chapter 4 is up. T for a bit of lanuage and threatening scene where murder is an option. Completed yes!
1. Unhappier Times

**Alright, fine. I don't own Sega, Rouge or any other current Sonic character. However; I **_**do**_** own Lancer, Micheal and Aero. They are mine and I am keeping them for later hopeful stories**.

Four year old Rouge the Bat sat up in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. Yelling was going on downstairs; not just between her mother and father, but between her father and her brother, Lancer.

"Why can't you just leave me alone Micheal," Lancer yelled at the top of his lungs.

If there was one thing Rouge had learned before she could walk, it was that Lancer was her half-brother. Micheal was his uncle and Rouge's own father; they both had the same mother though.

"I won't leave you alone," Micheal yelled, "because you're a horrible child Lance. Just roll over and die like your father!"

At that point Aero, both Lancer and Rouge's mother jumped into the argument. "Both of you stop it! Why are you two always arguing?"

Heavy footsteps pounded up the stairs, after a while the same footsteps pounded down the stairs. Rouge heard her father shout, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere but here," Lancer's yell came back. There was a loud slamming sound that obviously came from the front door, Rouge couldn't could here her father's last comment but Rouge could tell it was about Lancer.

Later, at ten in the night, Rouge woke up to a tapping at her window. Waking up she saw Lancer sitting on a nearby tree. Running over to the window she opened it and Lancer climbed in.

Giving Rouge a hug he said, "I'll be back here soon; I didn't really leave this place. I overhead Mike saying that he's going to send me to the GUN so we won't see each other again. I'll be back through the front door in about a week so I'll be in time for your birthday, and I've already got your gift."

Lancer dashed back onto the window still. With a final look over his shoulder to Rouge he flew out and Rouge closed the window and crawled back into her bed and fell asleep. Knowing full well what her father would do to Lancer if he came back.

**R&R. I've had this story on the table for months. Hope you enjoy it**.


	2. Rouge's Story

**I don't own Sega, I do own Rrouger. There's another version of Rrouger in another one of my stories and he'll come up in that story shortly**.

XXXXXXXXX

-::-Fifteen Years Later-::-

In the upper floor of Club Rouge, Rouge the Bat looked over at her guest, Shadow the Hedgehog, who was sitting on the couch reading one of his violent books. The GUN had given them the weak off after another successful mission the day before. Shadow was talking about the mission himself. "I mean with all the hours we've ranked in you'd think they'd give us something more challenging then reconnaissance, right?"

Rouge, who was getting food from the fridge at that point, looked up at him. "The general still doesn't like you ya know."

Shadow put down his book, it was still wide open, and turned in the couch to look at her. "No really," he said sarcastically. "I mean," he said carefully, then his words darkened. "I didn't notice when I tried to shoot me when I got back last night." Closing his book he fully gave his attention to Rouge. "The man tried to _kill_ me down with a fourteen caliber and then tried to write it off as a weapons malfunction. I could have noticed but thank you for the verification."

Rouge rolled her eyes at him, walked over to him, and then whacked him over the head with his thick book. "Well you don't need to get sarcastic on me."

Shadow grabbed his book from Rouge and started reading it again, saying, "yah, yah. So I've been told."

Going back to fridge Rouge found out she wasn't hungry and closed the door; her mind remembering a painful memory. She was leaning against the fridge as she looked at Shadow. After a while he said in a concerned tone, "what's wrong?"

Cursing, she looked at Shadow, he had turned around again. His crimson eyes bright with worry, he just waited for her response. _He's too good at that_, Rouge thought, _always knowing what's wrong with my life_. Rouge didn't speak and then after a while she said, "How would you feel if I said I had an older brother?"

Shadow looked at Rouge, his eyes blank of emotion but searching her aqua eyes. After a while he said, "Did he hurt you, curse at you, what kind of guy was he?"

"I . . . I don't know, he disappeared when I was five, there was at least ten years of difference between us. He was from our mother's first marriage."

"What was his name," Shadow asked, as Rouge sat down by him.

"His name was Lancer Merta, his father was my uncle, and he's my brother or step-brother he's was also my cousin. His father died in a hiking accident."

Shadow's eyes were full of thought; it was obvious that was trying to make sense of the family relations. "So," he said. "Let see if I've got this mess straight; Lancer Merta and you share the same mother, he's about ten years older then you and is your cousin on top of all that?" Rouge nodded and Shadow looked at her, "that's messed up, and even more so then I am."

"I don't really think about that much," Rouge replied. "He disappeared a year after getting drafted by my father into the GUN, the two never really got along. He stole some artifacts from a jewelry store and then killed seven gun troops, their bodies were never found but I don't think he killed those troops. He escaped from the GUN a couple of months after Eggman first began attacking people. I wonder if he's alright."

Shadow kept his next comment to himself, which was, _if he's anything like you then he's already scrap metal_.

Rouge got up and looked at Shadow as she left the room, "thanks for listening Shad." Putting his book on the table, Shadow lay down on the couch and started thinking as Rouge turned down the lights and went into her own separate room.

Suddenly Shadow saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Grabbing his huge book Shadow slid onto the floor and kept quiet as the intruder crept deeper into the room. He obvious didn't realize Shadow was there, as Shadow began sizing up the stranger.

The man was a full two inches taller then Shadow was, but he was slimmer, he was dark furred but the moon light turned him to a silvery shade, along with a pair of dark feathered wings.

_I've got a hell-of-a change with fighting this guy, he might be taller but he's probably not stronger then me. I'll throw him out the window in five seconds flat_.

Silently Shadow crept up behind him and hit the intruder hard in the back with his thick book as hard as he could. The intruder fell to the ground, dazed and surprised.

Shadow kicked the stranger in the stomach and he rolled over, holding his stomach in pain. Going for another kick the stranger grabbed Shadow's foot and pulled him onto the floor. Shadow fell with a _thump_ onto the ground.

The mysterious intruder got up and in a flash drew out a hand pistol as Shadow met his dark blue eyes in a clash of crimson and blue. The intruder's eyes widened and he started shooting at Shadow.

Dodging the bullets with skill and speed, the shooter ran out of bullets and he cursed darkly and threw the gun on the ground.

Taking his opportunity Shadow turned and jumped over the couch, pushing a chair over to the fridge with his foot. Jumping up on it he reached for the gun he thought would be on top, but to his dismay he only grabbed at air.

_Aw come on Rouge_, he thought. Then louder he said, "the one time I need it and she hides it, I don't even look at it that much and she locks it up like her precious jewelry."

The intruder seemed to be already recovered and he just looked at Shadow cruelly. "What are _you_ doing here?" He yelled it out and Shadow, by now, was hearing Rouge's footsteps. _If he lays a hand on her I'll kill him_!

"I live here, what do you think I'm doing here?" The intruder just glared at Shadow as soon as the words "_I live here_" came out.

Just then the lights snapped on and Shadow saw a dark gray bat with pitch-black feathery wings, his dark blue eyes looking over Shadow's shoulder. Shadow instantly turned to see Rouge, as soon as the lights went on her eyes flew over to the intruder.

Speechless, Rouge's jaw dropped and after a while she shook her head, rubbed her eyes, and then said, "Lancer! What are you doing here?"

XXXXXXXXX

**I don't go into a lot of depth about Rrouger in this story but there's more about him in the next two chapters R&R**.


	3. A Visit from the Past

**I don't own Sega, I do own Rrouger. If I did; that'd be cool, but I don't.**

**Here's where I go more into Lancer, that's his real name anyways.**

XXXXXXXXX

-::-Fifteen Years Later-::-

Shadow looked over to the intruder, refusing to fully turn his back on him. Finally looking back at Rouge he pointed at the dark gray bat, "this is Lancer Merta? You said he was a good guy, good guys don't shoot guns at people like me."

Rouge just looked blankly at him; sighing in frustration he jumped over the couch and grabbed the guy's gun. "Like this one," as Shadow spoke he tossed Rouge the gun. "The one time I needed _my_ gun at home and you lock it up. I barely even look at it."

She looked the gun over, seeming to ignore Shadow, "Lancer, why'd you bring a gun."

"It's not," Lancer began. Rouge cut in before he could go on, "it's not Shadow's gun; I'm not stupid Lancer!"

"Rrouger," he said. Rouge looked at him as Shadow sat down on the couch. "What," Rouge said?

"My name is Rrouger now," he said louder. He then took the gun away from Rouge, looking the gun over. Rouge just looked at Rrouger, "you changed your name."

"For you," he finished. Rouge blushed and Shadow rolled his eyes. Then her eyes went brutal and she punched him in the face. Shadow found himself smiling as he looked at her.

"Fifteen years," Rouge said angrily and slapped him again violently. "Fifteen long years, and no word from you. Not a single letter, email, you never showed up for my father's funeral, or for any of my birthdays."

Rrouger's face dropped, "you wouldn't have been able to pay me enough to get me to show up for Micheal's funeral. He was an evil, selfish man."

Picking up his book again Shadow decided to let Rouge solve this herself. Rouge started protesting and disagreeing with him. Then Rrouger's words caused Shadow to look up, "he killed my father to get to our mother. He shoved Phillip off of that cliff. He even told me himself."

After that Shadow began reading his book again, before Rrouger walked over to him. "Did you know he was here?" Shadow looked up from his seat on the couch to see Rrouger pointing down at him, Rouge nodded. "Of course I did, if I didn't I would have thrown him out."

"True dat," Shadow commented, flipping the page over and continuing on his book. Looking up, he said, "Remember when Knuckles came over. After I beat him up you threw him out the window."

"That'll teach him to come back," Rouge said. Thinking, Shadow closed his book and said, "How do those nuts even get your address and my phone number, it's getting really annoying."

Just then the phone rang and Shadow picked up the phone, only to hear Sonic's high-speed voice. "See," Shadow said to Rouge. "Sorry Faker can't talk right now. Call me when I'm in a good mood." With that Shadow slammed the receiver down.

"Which will be never," Rouge said. Shadow looked at her as he walked away from the phone. "I'm never in a good mood around that idiot, so of course not."

"So Rrouger," Rouge said, turning the attention back to her step-brother. "Where have you been all this time? Can we get you something?"

Walking over to the kitchen Shadow saw Rrouger shake his head. "No I'm fine, I got in with a team down by Downuda Sea, so I've been busy."

"For fifteen years," Shadow muttered, not believing him. "If that's true then I'm the guardian of the Master Emerald." Rouge let out a little laugh but Rrouger's face lowered into a frown. "So," he said. "I work for a guy who's barely old enough not to be a kid himself, he's an idiot but his boss favors him more then me so I can't complain or she'll fire me." He paused, and then said, "Literally, she's a pyromaniac. She's set me on fire at least twice, once was while she was drunk."

Rouge left the room to go into her room, leaving Shadow and Rrouger alone in the same room. _I can tell that we're not going to get along, already_.

Just then Rrouger froze and took out an ear piece and put it in his ear. "Hel-lo," he said in a thick southern accident, "Rrouger speaking." Then he froze, "wait, what happened . . . he's what . . . how could you go and do that without me, you're all a bunch a losers! I."

Rrouger stopped and froze. "C-C-Cin," he stammered. "I didn't mean a thing by that I just . . . alright, alright, I'll be right there, don't burn the base down until I can see how bad he is."

He turned off his ear piece as Rouge came out her room, Rrouger turned to her. "Gotta go sis, an idiot fell down a flight of stairs back at my team's base and he's in worse shape then the floor is."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Rouge and Rrouger embraced in a hug. Rrouger turned to go then turned around, Shadow saw him with a camera. He said, "Smile you two."

Rouge got closer to Shadow and Rrouger snapped the photo, and then left through the door that went down to the casino. Shadow looked at Rouge, "_if_ we ever get married _I'm_ not going to any of your family reunions."

Rouge put her hands on her hips and just looked at him. Then she went back into her room and brought out a small recording system. She gave Shadow a set of headphones and put her own on. Rouge pressed play and Shadow heard Rrouger's voice.

"Hel-lo," Rrouger said, "Rrouger speaking."

Then a medium-pitched voice sounded out, the voice sounded scared and confused. "Rrouger we've got a problem, its Dase he's sick!"

"Wait, what happened," Rrouger asked?

"He's got a virus in his system," the voice went on.

"He's what," Rrouger asked?"

"It's really bad Rrouge; Cinder, Dase and Wintergreen were trying to get information from the GUN and the GUN found Dase in their systems. Dase barely got out, and Cinder and Winters had to leave when they sent a couple guys after, one got a good look at her too but they got away."

"How could you do that without me? You're all a bunch of losers! I."

Just then a girl's voice came on, she was definitely in her late teens, early twenties, and she was angry. "Rrouger!"

Rrouger's voice seemed to go cold, colder then Shadow remembered it going when he could only hear Rrouger's voice in the room. "C-C-Cin," his voice broke out in a stammer. Then he seemed to recover himself, "I didn't mean a thing by that I just."

"Shut up," the voice went on. "I'll deal with you later just, get back here; say goodbye to your sister and get you're a## over here before I drag you back by your wings!"

"Alright," he said, obviously things were going through his head. "Alright, I'll be right down there; don't burn the base down until I can see how bad he is."

Rouge turned off the recording and Shadow looked at her. "Fell down a flight of stairs my right a##."

XXXXXXXXX

**Rrouger's a liar but, at least Rouge got to see her brother again. But who are Dase, Cinder, Wintergreen and the mysterious caller? And there's something else about him that will come in the next chapter. R&R.**


	4. The Dark Army's Plan

**I don't own Sega, wish I did but we can't have everything we want---those that do are spoiled rotten.**

**Thankfully for me I just happen to own my OC's; Rrouger, Cinder, Dase, Indigo and Wintergreen.**

XXXXXXXXX

-::-Fifteen Years Later-::-

A good sized ship lightly touches down on a concrete roof that had been covered with metal and an airspace outpost was on top, and over to the right. The building was located on an island by the name of Allureia, near Downuda.

Rrouger looked at the pilot seat, it was empty, the entire ship had been on autopilot the entire time, control by the person sitting up in the outpost. The person sitting up in the outpost was a snowy-white hedgehog with pale green stripes running in a distinct pattern, his eyes the same light shade as his stripes.

The hedgehog's voice came on the intercom of the ship, "wait there Rrouger I'm lowing the ship into the base."

"Thanks Wintergreen," Rrouger said. He knew everyone was tense because Dase obviously couldn't keep his severs up will he had a virus in him.

The panel the plane was on lowered and as it reached the bottom a steel panel covering up the gap in the roof.

Rrouger took the head phones out and got out of the plane. Walking through the hallway Rrouger stepped into a heavily shadowed room. The room had a computer with nine large screens on it.

Two people were already in the room; a brown lynx with icy-blue eyes, he sitting in a chair. He was wearing his classic red-and-blue coat. This was Dase, not a mortal solid being, but an advanced AI that at his full power could shut down half of Mobius's duper and normal computers. But at the current time, and with the low level of power from his virus infection, he could barely make a toaster work right.

The other person was Cinder, the leader of an underground group by the name of The Dark Army, in this group Rrouger was the sub-deputy. Cinder had her back turned to Rrouger and was scanning the GUN files they had stolen and in return the GUN had injected Dase with a powerful virus but failed in treating him all the way.

But Rrouger wasn't here to see Dase; Dase would kill him if Rrouger tried to give him any sympathy. No; Rrouger was here to see numero ouno, the lady in charge, Cinder Hedgehog. And he was here to get a man killed in a very slow and painful way.

"Interesting," Cinder said. "So he makes his living, working with the people who hate him, and with the people he hates."

Rrouger stopped a foot from her chair, he was brave enough to trust that Dase's survival made her calmer, but not quiet ready to put his neck on the line for someone who _could_ make his life miserable. He wasn't prepared to see how far she'd bend without breaking today.

He tapped her chair and she swung around.

Cinder was dark gray hedgehog with fire-red streaks and sharp emerald-green eyes. Her attitude was just as dark as her fur. Cinder was notorious for her short temper and bad anger management. As leader of the Dark Army, Cinder had only one goal, and she would do anything to achieve it. Her goal was to: kill her brother, Shadow the Hedgehog.

Rrouger handed Cinder the photo he'd taken of Shadow and Rouge. Cinder took the photo and looked it over, pleased. "You know that if she gets in my way I'll have to deal with it Lancer."

Rrouger stiffed, Cinder hadn't called him that for years. She only hinted it when she had some past shadow to talk to him about.

"Does she know," Cinder asked?

"About," Rrouger continued, evasively. _Yep, she's come to rain on my parade_.

"About Micheal," Cinder finished.

Dase had been watching the entire thing; he already knew Rrouger's next words. _It's going to a "no" my dear_.

"No," Rrouger said.

_Yep_, Dase thought. _Merta and Indigo are so predictable. One's a childish deputy and the other's a defensive sub-deputy. Cinder's a fiery leader, and Fiona Fox is a slut. I just want Shadow to survive his half-sister's temper long enough for me and Nicole to get in there and save his a##_.

Rrouger looked at Cinder, "why should I tell Rouge how her father died? Are you going to tell Shadow about yourself?"

"Yes," Cinder said, looking at her brother in the photo. As soon as I can get my hands on him I'll tell him, then after I'll kill him in a blaze of fire. After I tell Shadow, make sure you tell Rouge about that 'suicide' you 'watched.' "

"Why should I tell her that I killed her own old man in cold, vengent blood?"

Cinder looked at him, "she's your sister, if she cares for you she'll understand."

A dark blue hedgehog barged into the room. "Who'll understand what?"

"Oh, Indigo, nice of you to come by," Cinder said to the green eyed hedgehog.

"So tell me," Cinder said. "What will you do to Sonic when you catch him?"

Indigo pulled out two pistols, loaded and rocked the hammers back. "I'll run metal through his brain and shove him six feet under."

"Good boy," Cinder said, and clapped. "Who's a good deputy?"

Indigo dropped both guns on the ground; they landed with a _thud_, raised his right hand high in the air and said in a very childish voice, "I am."

Rrouger looked at the kid, at age twenty-four he tended to act like a ten year old with guns and playing with the grown-ups. Of course Indigo was actually named Avan and was the fastest on the team; only he wasn't that bright when it came to girls. For the last nine years Cinder and Fiona had been fighting over him and he still hadn't guessed why for some reason. In truth Avan was about as smart as his younger brother, Sonic the Hedgehog was.

"You all know the plan right," Cinder addressed everyone. "Once Dase gets up and running, back to normal, Nicole comes over and we tear those Freedom Fighter and GUN b####### to pieces!"

All four soldiers nodded as Indigo raced off, Dase vanished and Rrouger followed Indigo out. Cinder stayed put and looked at the file on the screen, it was about her brother, Shadow.

"You will pay my brother," Cinder thought out loud. "You will pay for the insolence of Doom. Our father will suffer like you shall. Doom will burn under the fury of Fire-ette!"

Cinder glared at the photo as the computer closed, leaving her in the dark.

XXXXXXXXX

**Rrouger's got murder on my mind. Will Cinder's plan succeed though? R&R me if you want to find out.**

**This is the last chapter. I actually have other stories on my computer about these characters too. Hope you enjoyed the short ride.**


End file.
